Happily Ever After
by honeybeeze
Summary: It was so wrong, but nothing had turned out right. One-shot.


_I remember reading a shippo/Kagome story of where Shippo meets up with Kagome in the future but she thinks it Inuyasha. Well this is kind of inspired by that, except I cant find that story to save my life! its an odd pairing but I kind of like it :) But I really like odd pairings._

_This is in the Future Fic. _

_So yes another one-shot, let me know how you feel bout it. I switch back and forth from the past and future(well Kagome's present)_

_Also inspired to the little boy at my work who hit on me. Said a 15 year age difference didnt matter and wanted to see Transformers 3 with me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

* * *

><p>Out of all their relationships, the easiest to understand is between Kagome and Shippo. Yes, Kagome had a very close relationship with Sango and Miroku, and the relationship with Inuyasha is complicated. But the relationship with Shippo is easy. She loved and protected him like an older sister. She was his rock when he was left alone in that world. And he was her rock for when she was alone, even if she didn't even know it.<p>

"Kagome?" He clung onto her neck as she walked. Her head turned towards him with a smile. A soft smile, gentle and warm, just for him.

"What is it Shippo?" He held onto the women that had been there for those three years. He frowned before scooting closer, tickling her neck with his warm breath.

"Will you be leaving? When Naraku is killed?" It was the first time he had asked about the future after Naraku. She shrugged. She really didn't know. She guessed it would depend.

"It depends on the well and other things," She meant Inuyasha. He was burrowing into her thick hair.

"Are you going to leave me?" She felt his little claws tug at her hair. She lifted a hand to his head.

"Of course not, Shippo,"

"I love you, Kagome," She pulled him from her shoulder before hugging him.

"I love you too, Shippo,"

"No, no. I _love _you," But she was releasing him now, turning towards the ranting Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Where was the happy ending, Kagome was looking for? Where was the happily ever after that involved her and Inuyasha and little children running through beautiful fields. But that's not life. She was back in her time, Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she was alone.<p>

They were all gone. And she had no one.

"Kagome?" She had faded out while out with her friends. Her name brought her back.

"Hm?" Eri snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Don't you see that?" She blinked.

"See what?" Eri nodded towards the window. There stood a tall man who was glancing at the girls with a smile. He was tall and lean, older than her. She shrugged. She really wasn't interested in men.

"He's totally checking you out!" Yuka added with a grin. They knew of her and Inuyasha's falling out. The fact that he never showed up in the future only made it harder. The three school friends made it a point to get Kagome with some one else, saying the way to get over an old guy is to get under a new one. The man waited for her to part from her friends before he approached.

"Can I help you? She wasn't afraid, but that didn't make her weary. The man smiled widely, like a child. She kind of liked it when he smiled, he looked a lot younger.

"You don't recognize me?" He was average man. Nothing, really exciting like silver hair and gold eyes. No, had black hair and dark eyes. Why did she have a feeling that wasn't his real eyes?

"N-no," But she did. It was a tickling in the back of her mind, just waiting to burst out.

"Kagome," He came up and wrapped his arms around her. The air from her lungs left as her eyes widened. He smelt of smoke and earth. He was a warmth and feeling she knew so well, those arms were small though. That similar feeling came from a child she knew from before.

"Shippo?"

* * *

><p>Her head hurt. The forest ground was uncomfortable and slightly damp. She didn't turn her head when she heard the rustling of clothing, knowing he was leaving. The tears wouldn't leave though, even when she didn't want them. She felt the small body by her chest, snuggly closer. Before whisper to her.<p>

"Kagome, are you awake?" She glanced down before nodding.

"Yeah, what is it Shippo?"

"Don't cry Kagome," She wiped at her eyes before smiling down at him.

"I'm fine, really," He was frowning though at her. He looked older, his eyes having age that far surpassed her own.

"Inuyasha isn't worth it. You deserve better than him."

* * *

><p>Her jaw seemed to have unhinged itself. There was Shippo standing in front of her after a year when the well had closed.<p>

How long had it been for him? He said it didn't matter, all that mattered is he found her.

He held her as though she had died, but for not seeing her that many years, it would seem like she was dead. Questions sat on her tongue, begging to be asked but she couldn't. Because every time she made a face and opened her mouth, his eyes would droop. His eyes would fall, glancing at the ground before back at her, just like when he was a child and he was talking about his dad. She knew she couldn't bring herself to ask.

But she had to, for the sake of her sanity, she had to know.

"You know, Inuyasha didn't deserved you," His arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back. They were eating out, the fourth time since they first met. He had also dropped the act, showing his crimson red hair and wide eyes. She smiled before leaning onto a hand.

"Oh yeah?" His eyes met her, those pools of emeralds holding so much, they looked like they would overflow. They held the same look he had those hundreds of years ago. A look of an old soul.

"He never deserved you," He whispered out, before turning away. It was the first time he spoke Inuyasha's name in all their meetings. So, grasping like a drowning man for straws, she finally spoke.

"What happened? After I left?" The man across from her smiled softly, his eyes filling once again. She knew that look, that pain, that look of pity whenever Inuyasha would run off with Inuyasha and see Kikyo.

"Sango married some lord. That one that we met? You remember?" Her eyes widened like saucers.

"What? What about Miroku?" Shippo shrugged, happy he caught her off guard.

"Don't know, we parted ways pretty quickly. I went off with Sango and he staid a while but I guess when it became obvious he didn't want to marry Sango, she married that Lord. She was really happy though, had three sons. I heard something about Miroku getting married a few years later, but never really saw him," He stopped to take a drink of water and let Kagome digest all the new information.

"Sango's family spread like wild fire too. . ." But he stopped when he found her staring at her plate, her hair falling like a curtain. Her heart was slamming itself in her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Her thin shoulders shook as she quietly cried. He stood and leaned to hold her to him.

"T-this wasn't h-h-how it was supposed to turn o-out," Her sobs rocked her body as he tried to steady her. He ran a hand back and forth, through her ink black hair. No, it wasn't how anyone would have predicted for the group.

But then again, who would have though Shippo would be the only one that searched for Kagome?

* * *

><p>With her slim fingers, Kagome twirled her newest necklace, her lips turned upwards silently. She had just returned from home with a glazed over look. It seemed only Shippo was the one that noticed.<p>

"Kagome?" They all sat silently in Kaede's hut, eating their dinner. She glanced up with a smile, her overly packed bag at her side.

"What is it Shippo?" He hesitantly took a step forward before sitting in her lap, reaching for the necklace. It was a simple chain with a ring.

"What are you playing with?" He was standing now, between her legs as he reached for it. She smiled before unclasping it and handing it to him.

"It was a ring my mother gave my father. Its his wedding ring,"

"Wedding ring?"

"Its when you love someone and decide to spend the rest of your life with them. So you get married and give each other rings so that other's know that you are married," At her words, Shippo's eyes grew wide.

"Oi wench! Make some more of that ramen,"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome?" They had been walking for the past couple hours, passing very few villages, still searching for Naraku. She stopped and smiled at the bouncing little demon who jumped on her shoulder.

"What is it Shippo," He was smiling but his small nose and cheeks was tinted with pink.

"Well. Here," He held out a flower, the end wrapped to the base of the actual flower. She glanced at it confused.

"It's your wedding ring. Cause I'm going to marry you, Kagome," Kagome's cheeks burned at his innocence but still smiled, even if she thought what she said was impossible, because that's not how things would turn out.

"What ever you say, Shippo," She took the makeshift ring, pushing it on a finger.

* * *

><p>"You know I still have that ring," She was placing a cup of tea in front of her guest before sitting down herself. Shippo's lean long frame stretched on her couch, relaxing into it before laughing.<p>

"Really?" She nodded before reaching up to her side table. She leaned over him, trying to ignore her thundering heart. She could smell the faint scent of what ever cologne he wore.

Those thoughts were wrong though.

She practically raised the man in front of her. She saw him as a younger brother or even son. But this wasn't how one would feel for a son or brother. No, her heart couldn't slow, her stomach would swirl with every smile he would give for her. She grasped at a small wooden box before leaning back. She glanced at the man she once knew before staring at the box. His words that day still echoed in her head, only being reinforced with the older man in front of her.

She pulled out a dried, brittle flower before laughing.

He laughed as well.

He reached inside his jacket pocket before smiling and pulling out a small black box.

"I guess its time to retire that one, don't you think?" With a flick of his finger, the box opened to show a simple band. The air left her lungs as her eyes grew wide.

"That's not funny Shippo," With a smirk, he shook his head.

"I'm not joking. I told you I would marry you. And I still plan to," She was stiff as she tried to absorb his words. He wanted to marry her. Slowly, as though not to scare her away, he reached out and caressed her cheek. His smooth finger slid down to her slightly opened lips as a sigh escaped them.

"B-But its wrong," He leaned closer as her eyes fluttered. Her mind couldn't wrap around this.

"How? You know me the best. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together," A ragged breath left her as she let her eyes close.

"This wasn't how things were suppose to turn out," She whispered as he came closer. His hand made its way to the back of her neck and pulled her gently to his lips. They were soft and hesitant as he pressed himself closer to her.

"I love you, Kagome. I've always loved you," With a shaking hand, she let her fingers slip into his hair.

It was so wrong but nothing turned out right.

* * *

><p><em>I would love some feedback now :)<em>


End file.
